This invention pertains to a pitching machine and, more particularly, to a ball pitching machine for pitching a ball at different user-selectable trajectories and/or speeds.
Various forms of ball pitching machines are known in the prior art which are said to simulate the speed and trajectory of balls as if pitched by an actual person.
In order to more accurately simulate the action of a pitched ball it is desirable to utilize a machine having a pitching arm. One problem with past machines was the inability to effectively vary the speed of the pitched ball as hurled from the pitching arm as manual adjustment of the machine was required. Thus, it is desirable to have such a function so that a range of users can effectively utilize one machine.
In response thereto I have invented a pitching machine which utilizes an elongated spring powered pitching arm. My machine utilizes a leaf spring which can be selectively flexed according to the desired speed of the pitched ball. Once flexed the spring is then releasably coupled to the pitching arm during rotation of the arm from a rest position to a ball release position. Subsequent to ball pick up the energy of the selectively flexed spring is released to the pitching arm so as to urge the arm towards its ball release position for ball release at a different trajectory. Accordingly, the degree of flexion of the spring controls in part the speed of the arm in rotatable movement to the ball release position and thus the speed and trajectory of the ball hurled therefrom.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of my invention to provide a pitching machine capable of simulating a pitched ball.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pitching machine, as aforesaid, wherein the speed of the pitched ball can be regulated.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a pitching machine, as aforesaid, which regulate the energy stored in a flexed spring for regulating the ball speed.
A further object of this invention is to provide a pitching machine, as aforesaid, wherein the degree of initial spring flexion is selectable by a user.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a pitching machine, as aforesaid, wherein the pitching arm is coupled to the flexed spring during movement from a ball rest to a ball release position for further spring flexion.
A particular object of this invention is to provide a pitching machine, as aforesaid, wherein a plurality of balls can be delivered for sequential pick up by the ball pitching arm.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide a pitching machine, as aforesaid, wherein the initial leaf spring flexion is provided by a motor driven chain drive assembly, which is regulated by a user.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a pitching machine, as aforesaid, wherein the leaf spring is initially flexed by a first spring flexing assembly and then further flexed by rotation of the pitching arm.
A further particular object of this invention is to provide a pitching machine, as aforesaid, wherein the trajectory of the pitched ball can be regulated so as to deliver the ball at different speeds to the batter in the strike zone.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, a now preferred embodiment of this invention.